Bevin Purrfect Love
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: An alien cat and Bevin love. What more could you want? :3


**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. Sexual scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

Purr-fect Love

Ben was sitting in his living room waiting for his overly sexy, bad boy, boyfriend, Kevin to call him. "Ben are you ok?" Gwen asked as she put her hand on his with concern in her eyes. "Hmm...um...yeah...I'm ok...It's just...Kevin should have called by now. It's not like him not to call." Ben seemed worried about his ruffian. "Are you kidding? It is so like Kevin not to call." Her voice full of sarcasm. Ben glared blankly at her, "I mean it's not like him not to call me." "Oh. Right." She said with a look that said 'I knew that...' on her face.

"Aww it is so cute. When did you guys get a cat?" Gwen asked picking up the little brown bundle of fur. "What are you talking about woman?" Ben was looking at his phone hoping the he would get a text message or something. "We don't have a cat...Oh hey look we have a cat...where did it come from?" "Well...when a mommy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much they-" "That is not what I meant..." "Haha I know it is not...I just wanted to mess with you." Ben stretched out his arms towards the cat asking Gwen to give it to him; the cat seemed to jump out of her arms and into Bens. He scratched the cat's ears till he felt something poke his finger. "What the-" he found small card attached to the cat's collar. 'Hey Ben, sorry I haven't called...I didn't want to pay the outer space rooming charges...haha...anyway I found her and she sort reminded me of you...hope you like her... Kevin...' Ben studied the cat then looked back at the card 'P.S. look outside you window... 3' "He signed it with a heart." Ben loved the heart that Kevin scribbled on the card. "Wait...look outside my window?" He looked at the card again to make sure he read that right, and then he looked out his window to see Kevin waving at him with a grin on his face.

Ben smiled and waved back at him then went back to staring at his phone waiting for Kevin to call..."Holy shit! Kevin is outside!" Ben put the cat down carefully and rand to his boyfriend, whom he hasn't seen in a week. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck then kissed him. Kevin's arm wrapped around Ben's waist; slightly picking him up to fully embrace his favourite green eyed hero. They walked inside holding hands, because Ben didn't want to let Kevin go. "Hey Kev. You've been gone a while...where did you go anyway?" Gwen asked as she picked up the cat again. "Hey..yeah it has been long...next time I'm taking Ben with me..." He wrapped his arm around Ben's lower waist holding him close. "...I went looking for a new teleportation pod...but I only found this evil thing...that wouldn't stop following me." "Well it is not my fault you an alluring sent...although I now relies that it is the other human that smells so sweet." "What can I say...Benji rubs off on me." Ben and Gwen look at the cat with shock. "D-did the cat just talk?" The cousins asked simultaneously. Kevin just realised that he had answered an unknown voice and looked at the green eyed cat.

"Yes I did just speak and my name is Katie...by the way." She said looking up at the three humans staring at her. "Katie...how the hell can the cat talk?" Ben was baffled about the situation. "I am a Catalonian...we are the very first species of 'cats' as you humans call them." She began licking her paw as if there was nothing strange going on. "Ok...so how come you can talk and the cats we have here can't?" Kevin eyed the creature he brought home as a gift for his Benji. "Catalonians left our home planet in search of a new home where we could teach other species...although when we first arrived on this planet...nothing was willing to learn...so those who settled here became lazy and did not feel like sharing wisdom with those who were too blunt to learn. Therefore creating the cat you have today." Katie's face held a look of pure intellect but it was blocked by pure cuteness. "OMG! THAT FACE IS SO CUTE!" Gwen squealed at the look. Ben couldn't resist the adorable look on the cats face either. "I know write!" Ben picked Katie up and held her in his arms cuddling her as if there was no tomorrow. "You two just proved my point..." She looked at the cousins cooing over her. Katie's face changed from irritation to joy as Ben rubbed her and she began purring. "You look like your enjoying the attention." Kevin smirked at the cute animal as she purred against Ben's touch.

Gwen had eventually left and the two boys were alone and sitting in Ben's room while the cat lay fast asleep in Ben's jacket that was lying on the floor. Kevin looked over at the cat to make sure she was sleeping. "You know...Katie looks almost as cute as you in that jacket." Ben pouted at that then pulled Kevin's attention back to him. "True...but you can't do this with Katie." Ben locked his lips with Kevin's, slipping his tongue into Kevin's mouth. "Well I could...but it'd be weird and it won't be as sweet." They laughed at the odd comment then kissed each other again.

Kevin leaned against Ben pulling his leg up a bit so that he could get his leg in between Ben's. Ben gasped softly as Kevin rubbed his knee over his crotch. "Hmm...I've missed you so much Benji." "Hmm...I've missed you too...you were gone way too long." "Yeah...I was." Kevin moved his lips to Ben's neck; nibbling and sucking on the skin. "But I am going to make it up to you." Kevin pushed his hands up Ben's black shirt slowly rubbing them over the soft tan skin; he rubbed small circles around Ben's nipple quickly making it erect. Ben clawed at Kevin's shirt trying to pull it off; wanting to see the body he has missed so much. Kevin lifted his body away from Ben's just to get the black shirt and grey under shirt off. Ben admired the muscular body above him before taking one of Kevin's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Kevin moaned softly trying not to wake the sleeping creature on the floor.

_It was weird enough the cat talks but it also seemed to enjoy watching the two boys make out._

Kevin slid his hands back under Ben's shirt, hooking the bottom of it with his thumbs. Ever so slowly he moved his hands up taking the shirt with them. Ben reluctantly let go of Kevin's nipple and let his ruffian take his shirt off for him. Kevin threw the shirt on the floor, just barely missing the cat. He trailed his lips down Ben's neck, down his toned chest, towards the seam of his jeans. He bit the denim and unbuttoned Ben's jeans, pulling the zip down with his tongue. Ben grew hard as he felt Kevin's tongue glide over his crotch. "H-mm...nna" Ben bit his lip trying to keep as quiet as possible. The ruffians' cold hands began pulling the jeans down rubbing the skin in a slow and seductive manner. Ben began shaking from the ecstasy flowing through him. Ben wanted to unbutton Kevin's jeans but his hands were pushed away. Kevin leaned down and whispered "You are not doing anything tonight...just sit back and relax...I'll do all the work." Before Ben could protest Kevin like the lobe of his ear making Ben forget what he wanted to say.

Kevin leaned back down to continue what he was doing. He licked the base of Ben's erection through the green material, making Ben shake more than before. Kevin pulled the green Kelvin Klein briefs down, lining them up with Ben's jeans that were around his ankles. He pulled both the jeans and the briefs off and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Kevin looked at Ben's throbbing shaft hungrily. Kevin ran his middle finger over Ben's bottom lip, rubbing softly. Ben licked the finger then took it in his mouth and began sucking on it, coating Kevin's finger in a thick layer of saliva. Lowering his lips to Ben's member; Kevin licked on the head, causing Ben to bite softly on the finger in his mouth. He took the shaft in his mouth suck slowly on the head then rolling his tongue along the base. The raven haired _sex god_ slowly pulled his finger out of Ben's mouth earring a moan from the younger.

Kevin began moving his head a little fast along Ben's shaft, while he brought his finger towards Ben's entrance and slowly pushed it in. "Hmmmm" Ben clenched his eyes shut due to the amazing sensation and attempting to muff his moans. Kevin's finger moved slightly faster as he bobbed his head up and down. "Hmf" Ben gave a harsh and silent moan of pleasure as Kevin hit his prostate. Kevin's finger pumped faster and harder as he added a second finger, while he sucked harder on Ben's erection. Shaking thighs let Kevin know that Ben was close. Ben clenched his fist in Kevin's thick black hair as bit on his other hand to avoid moaning loudly. Ben's eyes open wide as he came in Kevin's warm mouth. Kevin swallowed every drop of Ben then lifted his lips away from the softening shaft. A small string of saliva and cum trailed between Ben's member and Kevin's lower lip. Kevin slowly took his fingers out of Ben then began unbuttoning his own jeans. To Ben's surprise Kevin wasn't wearing underwear.

_That just makes thing easier, now it is just off with the jeans and back to business._

Kevin pulled his jeans down letting them slid down his legs; the fabric caressing his skin. A devilish grin appeared on Ben's face seeing Kevin's hard dick. "I really missed you." Ben's voice was filled with seductive lust. He wanted Kevin to take him NOW and take him HARD; the hungry look Kevin had in his eyes told Ben that Kevin was going to do just that. The tip of Kevin's shaft slowly pushed inside Ben. "N-mm" Kevin bit his lip as he pushed in further. "Hmnm" Ben grabbed Kevin's arm's squeezing them. When Kevin was fully inside of Ben, he paused for a second so that they can both adjust. Ben bucked his hips telling Kevin he should begin moving, Kevin got the message and did as Ben physically commanded him to move. He started in a slow rhythm, moving his hips in and out of Ben. "F-faster..." Ben whispered. Kevin was more than happy to do so. He picked up his pace pushing in and out of Ben. "A-ah" Ben gasped as Kevin hit his prostate again. Kevin's grin grew slightly bigger as he hit the same spot again and again hitting it harder each time. "AHhmmmm" Ben's moans were getting louder but he tried his best to keep the silent, failing miserably. Kevin leaned down, still thrusting into Ben, and kissed him to muff their moans as much as possible. A hardening erection began pushing against Kevin's stomach. Using his free hand, Kevin began stroking the throbbing member at the same pace as his thrusts. Moans of pleasure filled their mouths as the kept their lips together.

Sweat dripped from their bodies and the sweet scent of hot sex filled the room. Their bodies were shaking due to an overflow of ecstasy as Kevin's hips moved as fast as they could and his hand pumped its limited speed. Ben came for the second time but this time was harder than before; his body shivering as he realest into Kevin's hand. "Ah-ahhhh" Ben moaned loudly into their kiss. "Naahhh" Kevin couldn't care less if Katie woke up and watched them finish; now he just wanted to enjoy himself. He bucked his hips a few more time before he came inside of Ben.

The teens broke their long kiss; panting tiredly and out of breath, before they collapsed on the bed. Kevin rolled over pulling Ben with him, so that Ben was on top. They kissed one last time before their eyes fell closed; too tired to care about the cum that is now all over their stomachs. Engaged in deep slumber the teens didn't notice the cat that jumped on the bed pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

"Now that is purr-fect love." Katie said as she followed their lead and fell asleep again.

...

This is for **kyuubicat5 **

I hope you like it :3

Oooh please review :D

Thanks


End file.
